1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controllable, electro-optical grating coupler for optional switch-over or modulation of optical waves in waveguides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the optical communications technique using guided waves, in particular, branched optical waveguides require couplers which optionally switch-over or modulate the electromagnetic energy applied thereto. These couplers are generally provided for a single mode of operation.